Love Between Bullets and Swords
by FireFalcon66
Summary: What would happen if after the confession in the cave, after Kirito saves Sinon from Kyoji, if the feelings Sinon feels for Kirito bloomed? But wait what about Asuna? How will Sinon approach Kirito while he is still dating Asuna? Find out. Kirito x Sinon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story so if you want me to do something better let me know. This story is a Kirito x Sinon story. I do not hate Kirito x Asuna, but I like both pairings after the time when Sinon and Kirito told each other about the stuff they had bottled inside during the Bullet of Bullets 3 in that cave. Well fav and follow if you like.**

Kirito couldn't stop. No matter what he tried to do he just couldn't. He tried thinking about Asuna and his friends or playing in ALO, but nothing worked. All he could think about was those eyes, her locks of hair, her attitude, her personality.

Sinon, no Shino Asada.

After they took care of Death Gun, after they got out of that cave, he thought of her non-stop. His lips quivered at every thought of her. Her smile, her laugh. Everything about her he couldn't stop thinking about.

But someone knew something was happening to Kirito. The one he was closest too.

Asuna Yuki.

She could tell every time he kissed her or held her hand. She saw his face, how distant he was in his mind. She knew he was thinking about something. Or her fear.

_Someone._

She was afraid of everything he was thinking about. She tried asking him what was wrong and what he was thinking about, but he pushed it off like nothing was happening. Each time Kirito pushed it off Asuna felt like she was being cut off from him. Like he was pushing her away. He didn't call her every night like he used too. Or text her like he used too. She thought something was up. Each night she would dive into ALO to see if he was in ALO or in another game. But every time he got a notification she was on he would log off knowing that if he was caught then it would cause conflict. But she kept seeing him log off. She started to feel something every time he logged off.

_Fear._

She was afraid of everything he was keeping from her. But she wasn't going to sit around and wait for him to open up.

She was going to find out what he has been doing.

But someone else had the same feeling that Kirito has. That someone is Shino Asada. AKA Sinon.

Sinon felt different after meeting Kirito. After them in the cave, him saving her countless times, and her almost dying before he jumped through the door and took out Kyoji so that she could run away. But ever since that day, she has had a tingling feeling.

Whenever she thought of him, she would feel nauseated. But it wasn't like whenever she had PTSD whenever she touched a real gun trigger. It was.

_Love._

That one feeling she has never had before. Love. But she couldn't betray Asuna like that, right? Right?...

Or could she?

Her mind started racing with all of these ideas on how she could fit in their relationship without conflict with Asuna.

Share him? Nah we would end up fighting in the end.

Turn away your feelings? No, you might not get this feeling again.

But one idea popped in her mind.

Lose your relationship with Asuna? You got to fight for what you want, right?

That was the only problem. She liked Asuna. Asuna was like a sister to her. They treated each other like family. But if she wanted to get to Kirito then she would have to betray Asuna.

But would she really betray Asuna? Sinon's mind was racing with thoughts trying to figure out what to do and how this will work. But she had to. To finally unite with Kirito, she had to betray Asuna unless they came to an agreement on sharing him.

She made up her mind.

She is going to get Kirito so that her feelings and dreams can be fulfilled, and she can finally be with him. Every time he dives, he joins GGO. She wondered why he kept doing this. Each time she asked he just said it was nothing and he wanted to play GGO for a while.

But one thing was keeping him kept making him log out. And she got the notification as he did too, so she knew. The one person she has made up her mind to betray to get to Kirito.

Asuna.

Every time Kirito logged off it was because Asuna had just logged on. One day she asked why he kept doing this, but he did the same thing.

Changed the subject.

Each and every time. She kept asking and he kept changing the subject. So, she vowed that she would unite with Kirito and that she would figure out all that he has been keeping from her.

_To Be Continued…_

**Hey guys! So that is chapter one. I know it may seem short, but I was just wanting for you all to get introduced to the ideas that the three will be having. Next chapter will be about how Kirito will approach his love and feelings for Sinon. I will try to post once every week but may change due to upcoming finals. Hope you all like the story. Fav/Follow if you liked it and want to be up to date with my upcoming stories and chapters. Until next time!**

**-BeaterKirito 89**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! This chapter will focus on Kirito's perspective and conflict on what he should do whether he goes with Sinon or Asuna. Remember at all times reviews are fine whether they are critical or good comments all are accepted. Reviews help me decide whether I am doing good or bad or I should fix something. Well then let's get to it. Here is Chapter 2.**

As Kirito logged into ALO to farm some items and exp with the group, he started to think about Sinon and playing GGO with her. He missed seeing her. Her blue powder hair, her green combat outfit, her blueish-green eyes, her smile, and her laugh. He missed all of her so much he couldn't bear the lump in his throat. But one person was keeping him from her.

_Asuna Yuki._

Ever since GGO was finished Asuna has been by his side wherever he goes. Whenever he dives she dives too. Wherever he goes she follows. She has been making sure that Kirito is safe and by her side. But Kirito has been getting sick of it.

He wants to have some alone time too. He wants to have a life outside of ALO, outside of his friend group, outside of _Asuna!_

He knew the anger and rage is starting to build up and if he keeps holding it in he will explode his feelings onto Asuna. He won't even care if he hurts her feelings or not.

As Kirito met the group in the log cabin on floor 22. He walked to the front porch and was met with a very happy Yui.

"Daddy! I haven't seen you in so long!" Yui exclaimed.

"Hi Yui. Sorry I haven't been on in a while, but I was playing a different game for a while." Kirito replied.

"Should I convert to that game?" Yui asked.

"No, Yui, don't worry about it. I just wanted to try out a new game. But Mommy caught me and told me to come back." Kirito sighed. 'Just saying "Mommy" makes me mad.' Kirito thought.

"Yeah, Mommy was sad while you were gone. She kept logging on but then you kept logging off." Yui replied.

Kirito didn't even care if she got sad while he was gone. Kirito was lost in thought but Yui was trying to get his attention.

"Daddy?" Yui asked.

"Yes Yui?" Kirito replied.

"Do you love Mommy anymore?" Yui questioned.

_Shock and Realization._

Both of those hit Kirito like a punch in the gut. Kirito started questioning himself on that. _Does he love Asuna anymore?_ He even thought that these past few weeks of being with Sinon he felt nothing but happiness. Something he didn't feel anymore with Asuna. But then something came to Kirito that he got sad about.

_Yui._

Kirito started thinking about how he could tell Yui this. How would he be able to explain this to Yui? Would he just tell her that she will have another Mommy instead of Asuna? He made up his mind.

_He is going to tell Yui about Sinon being her new Mommy._

He was going to tell her. And his was making up his mind about something else too.

_He is going to break up with Asuna. _

He was going to tell her straight up that he is breaking up with her. He won't even care. If she questions him about why and does she not make him happy anymore. He will tell her no she doesn't and tell her his feelings then log out of ALO and head to GGO.

_To Be Continued…_

**Hey guys! So, this is Chapter 2. Next chapter will be about Asuna's perspective and what she is doing to keep Kirito with her. Chapter 4 will be about Kirito breaking up with Asuna. Fav/Follow if you like and leave a review. They help me out a lot and thanks for the followers now. Until next time! **

**-BeaterKirito 89**


	3. Discontinued

Hey guys and girls. I am sorry for me being absent for a while but I am back. I will not continue this story because I have found some more anime that I could write about like Haikyu, Durarara, Attack on Titan, etc. If someone would like to adopt this story pm me. First to pm me gets rights to it. Thanks.


	4. Passing the Torch on

Hey everyone. Alright so the new author for this story will be:

StoneApples

So if you guys wanna check him/her out.

Alright peace.


End file.
